


No One Can Make Me as Happy as Me, Myself, and I

by LibidineTertius



Series: Five Times Steve's Friends Helped Him to Go Fuck Himself and One Time He Did It All By Himself [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Smut, Steve has a dirty mind, Threesome - M/M/M, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Steve misses pleasant, innocent fantasies, but Wanda shows him he can still imagine up a nice time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers, implied Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Five Times Steve's Friends Helped Him to Go Fuck Himself and One Time He Did It All By Himself [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	No One Can Make Me as Happy as Me, Myself, and I

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note one: I started this chapter closer to the movie canon. Then I decided: fuck it, I don’t want to. It’s my fic and if I want everyone to be happy, so be it. So everyone, on and off, lives in the Tower and they’re living smuttily ever after.
> 
> Author’s note two: I am finding very mixed things about Wanda’s age, so I apologize if your headcanon is teen Wanda. The actress was very clearly an adult, so the Wanda in my head would be in her mid-20’s after Age of Ultron.

Steve didn’t mind having new teammates. Mostly. He and Sam hit a natural rhythm together, Steve respected Colonel Rhodes (and was glad for Tony), and he empathized with Wanda, even if she had been on the opposite side for a bit there. Steve even liked Vision (though sometimes that was hard since he’d liked Jarvis and Vision remembered everything Jarvis did without _being_ Jarvis).

Still, sometimes he missed it being just the original team. He’d been close to them in a way he couldn’t be with the whole new lineup. Steve definitely couldn’t imagine fucking his robot self in front of Rhodes and Wanda.

But he was trying to be welcoming, so when Wanda joined him in the kitchen one morning, looking awkward, he didn’t grab a granola bar and run, but actually got down to making the waffle batter he’d intended to make. “I’ve… been making things up to the others,” she informed him in a small, awkward voice.

Steve frowned. “Don’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Wanda. None of us have perfectly clean hands.” He didn’t want to think that someone on their team might take advantage of her guilt.

Wanda nodded, expression rueful and clear. “No, I understand that. But you’ve done me no harm and I was cruel. I’m sorry.”

Steve took a deep, shuddering breath. The vision she’d given him _had_ been cruel. She’d slipped into his subconscious and intentionally pulled out something that would hurt him. That hallucination lingered with Steve: he couldn’t even imagine a peace-time life for himself, turning even the sweet fantasy of dancing with Peggy and turning it twisted and wrong. It had been hard to revisit that fantasy since, and he ached at the loss. “Thank you for apologizing.” They’d gone over this before, and if she was trying to make amends, he wasn’t going to make her suffer for it.

“I saw other things in your mind,” she said, which was new. “Things… you’ve enjoyed. Things you’d like to enjoy.” She looked embarrassed and Steve was a little horrified to realize that she’d seen _sex things_ in his head. 

“Wanda…” To hell with the waffles. He didn’t think he could have this conversation. “You don’t need to do any more apologizing. I forgave you.” Or he would. The intention was there, certainly. 

“Let me do something kind,” she urged. “We’re on the same team now?”

***

The dreamscape was just faintly unreal, as it had been before. Time didn’t move precisely right, but it was like in an actual dream where his brain just sort of filled in the missing spaces. He knew this place. Clint’s farm. The rolling fields and fenced off woods. It was pretty. In a _country_ sort of way that was made Steve’s city-born sensibilities squirm. Everything looked faintly shabby to him, but he knew it was just generations worn. He stared at the moment a moment. A lot of love had clearly gone into touching that up. 

Then Steve remembered why he was here. He was in a dream and Wanda had sent him here to indulge a fantasy. Not that Steve thought he had any fantasies about the Barton Farm. He considered the house and then turned away from that. No, he couldn’t go in there. 

Instead, he headed for the barn. Sure enough, the big, red door was slightly ajar. Steve let himself in.

He wasn’t even surprised to see that two other Steve Rogers were inside. One, in full uniform, was lounging against a wooden strut. The other, in a blue t-shirt and jeans, was pacing by the broken tractor. They both stared at him, their faces hard. 

And then Steve was pinned against the wooden strut, Commander Rogers’ fists bunched in his shirt. “You narcissistic slut,” he growled. “This is what you wanted.”

Steve nodded, pulse pounding and skin tingling with excitement. It was. Since Tony had introduced him the rather specific kink of ‘sex with himself,’ Steve had wanted this. Steve knew he’d be able to be rough with himself, the way he wanted. After all, who could he trust to know his limits like himself?

“It’s fine, you know,” said the Steve in the t-shirt. He looked more the way Steve still thought he looked, like his head was too big for his body, his wrist bones sticking out. Stevie. “We understand. I mean, if anyone would.”

Commander Rogers gripped Steve hard by the shirt front and then spun him around hard, smacking him face-first into the strut. It didn’t so much hurt as it startled. On one level, Steve was lucid enough to understand that this was a dream. On the other, it felt _real_ enough. The tearing noises as Commander Rogers began to rip right through the fabric of Steve’s shirt sounded damn real and Steve felt genuinely exposed, cool air and warm, rough hands on his skin. “You want us to throw you around a little?” a voice like his own demanded. “You want us to give it to you and make you take it?”

Steve panted while his clothes were torn apart, silent and eager. Stevie cut into his thoughts, demanding, “No, we’re actually asking. We’ll do it if you want…?”

Steve could have laughed. Even in a dream, the other Steves were worried about consent. Steve was grateful for that, actually. It said something good about him, probably. “Yeah. I want that.”

There were a few lost minutes. Discussions of limits and safe words and how to pull the emergency cord must have happened. But it was a dream and Steve only _knew_ it happened. Then Commander Rogers was shoving two wet fingers between the tattered remains of his pants and underwear, pressing them inside Steve with barely a pause. Steve yelled, but Stevie was cupping his face, shushing him. “Do you want me to choke you on my cock?” he asked in such a sweet way that Steve couldn’t make sense of it at first. “I know you fantasized about it.”

He had. He’d laid in bed, running his fingers against his lips, imagining what it would be like to be taken like that. Imagining hands gripping his hair, shoving him down, his mouth forced wide... And this was safe; it was a dream. “Do it,” he whispered.

A moment later, they had him bent over a hay bale, clothes hanging about him in rags. His hands were bound behind his back, bound from wrist to elbow with something that felt like thick leather cord. Steve yanked against his bindings and there was no give. Commander Rogers was gripping each globe of his ass, squeezing and patting like he was investigating ripened fruit. Steve panted, nervous and eager, because he had no doubt that Commander Rogers could fuck him raw. Dream or not, he was sure he was going to be ridden hard.

More than that, though, Stevie was standing inches in front of his face, still fully dressed. Only the top button of his jeans were open and he was pushing down the zipper so slowly. Agonizingly slowly, a click at a time while Steve’s mouth watered. He knew that despite the faint curve of Stevie’s back and his thin chest, there was going to be a thick, flushed, hard cock in those jeans and that Stevie would give him what he’d been wanting. 

“Can’t even pretend,” Commander Rogers laughed behind him, rubbing a finger against Steve’s hole. “You look like you’re drooling for it.”

Steve gave the ties another tug. Good and secure. He smiled a little and tightened his stomach muscles to lift himself up off the hay, like he was going to try and make a run for it. Sure enough, Commander Rogers shoved him back down and now Stevie’s jeans were around his thighs, cock jutting out huge and red and damp at the tip. “Tell us if we go too far,” Stevie reminded a moment before he grabbed Steve hair by the forelock to hold him still while he smacked Steve across the face with his cock. 

Groaning, Steve’s legs fell further open, an invitation. Commander Rogers accepted that invitation to shove two fingers inside him, a rough invasion that should have hurt, and _did_ hurt, but mostly in a way Steve desperately wanted. While Steve’s eyes were still watering from the invasion, Stevie took a grip on his jaw and held Steve in place, pressure at the hinge of his jaw, not brutally face-fucking him but just holding him there while his hips rolled slowly, filling his mouth with Stevie’s erection. Bit by bit, Stevie pushed in deeper and deeper with each rock of his hips, fucking Steve’s mouth in a leisurely way until his cock was pressing against Steve’s throat. It made Steve choke a little, even in the dream, but Steve knew he could take it, at least here. Steve could barely breathe, and it felt strange, but it also went straight to his cock. 

“We can fuck you for hours,” Stevie pointed out, tugging gently at Steve’s jaw, fitting him more securely over his cock. “We’re your dream.”

True. And Steve wasn’t sure he could wake up if he wanted to. _An hour_ , Wanda said, but time passed differently in dreams. What could they do to him here in an hour of real time? 

“You could be our pretty slut,” Stevie kept going while he gently fucked Steve’s throat, barely pulling back anymore. “Just keep your legs spread for us while we fuck you over and over. Or you could pretend to fight us. You know we can take you.”

Steve groaned, tugging at the restraints on his arms and shifting his legs as though he could dislodge the fingers prying him open or the cock blocking his airway.

“You want this,” Commander Rogers said, giving Steve’s ass a good hard _smack_ , making the sensation of fingers inside him even more intense. He pushed the fingers _deeper_ , thick and not nearly wet enough. It ached and Steve’s eyes were wet, but he nodded as best he could with his head pinned in place. “Should have asked Tony,” Commander Rogers pointed out, giving Steve’s balls a squeeze and and adjusting his neglected cock so it lay between his legs instead of being crushed under his body. “I’m sure Tony would have been happy to play that kind of game with you. Pretending that he was pinning down Captain America and forcing him to take his cock.”

Steve would have tried to explain that he didn’t have enough experience with sex or kink, especially with guys, to have figured this stuff out until recently. Only Steve’s mouth was opened as far as it could go now and all he could do was drool around Stevie’s cock and make wet, helpless noises while Stevie took his time. 

“Alright, Steve.” It was so weird, hearing that in a low, threatening voice that was his own, but Steve was hard against the shredded remains of his pants, painfully turned on, and he lifted his ass a little invitingly while Commander Rogers finger-fucked him roughly. “Go ahead. Struggle, if you like. I’m going to fuck you in a moment. I’m going to ream your ass and make you scream.”

Stevie stroked his face sweetly. “It’s going to be fun,” he assured. Then he drew his cock out of Steve’s mouth, letting Steve breathe properly, drawing in lungfuls of cool, fresh air. Steve was aware of what a mess he was between the drool and the tears, but Stevie looked fond. “Don’t worry. I won’t let you mess this up.”

Then there was a ring gag being fitted gently between his lips. It forced his mouth open, his jaws held wide. Steve had never gotten to try one in real life, never tried most of what they’d done here, but he thought the dream was doing a pretty good approximation. Stevie stroked his hair. “You’re going to be a filthy mess by the time we’re done,” he said fondly before pushing his cock slowly back into Steve’s mouth. Now Steve had even less control, unable to even close his lips around Stevie’s cock. All he could do was suck in air through his nose and try to relax while Stevie fucked his mouth at his own leisure.

“You were going to fight us,” Commander Rogers reminded him and pulled his fingers out. There was a loud zipper and Steve kicked his legs, twisting around like he was making a real effort. A hand pressed on the small of his back and Rogers’ cock was pressing in, splitting Steve wide, feeling impossibly large, making him shout, but then there was a cock in his throat and he could only groan and take it while they filled him mercilessly from both ends, hands rough-

***

Steve was sitting in a chair, fully dressed. He blinked his eyes, disoriented. Wanda came around to look him in the face. “Did you have a nice time?” he asked. Her cheeks were pink and Steve wondered just how much of that she’d seen. Could she see all of it? Did she just get glimpses of his desires?

“An excellent time,” Steve agreed, painfully aware that his cock felt folded in half. He desperately wanted to go to his room, strip out of his clothes, and do something about that. Or, better, go find Tony and let his sometimes-lover relieve this ache. Maybe have a talk about kink afterwards. He found that holding Wanda’s gaze was difficult. “Was that a one and done?” he asked, both hopeful that Wanda would be willing to do that again and aware that it was an incredibly intimate thing for Wanda to do and he shouldn’t ask it.

Wanda bit her lower lip, looking suddenly shy while she helped Steve up out of the chair. “Maybe if you buy me dinner first,” she allowed, then leaned in and pecked him on the lips before dashing off. 

Steve breathed slowly and didn’t touch himself, readying himself for the long trek to the lab and rehearsing just what he was going to say to Tony. _Do you think you’d be willing to try something with me? I was thinking about ropes and gags…_


End file.
